Koei Tecmo
"3635:Tokyo Stock Quote - Tecmo Koei Holdings Co Ltd". Bloomberg. 2009-04-01. Retrieved 2009-04-03."東証 : －コーエーテクモホールディングス－" (in Japanese). Tokyo Stock Exchange. Retrieved 2011-11-11. is a holding company created in 2009 by the merger of Japanese video game developers and publishers Koei and Tecmo. Koei Europe changed its name to Tecmo Koei Europe, Ltd"Tecmo Koei Europe". Tecmo Koei Europe. 2009-04-01. Retrieved 2009-11-08. and now releases video games under the new moniker. In January 2010, Tecmo, Inc. and Koei Corporation merged into Tecmo Koei America Corporation. Tecmo has been declared disbanded in Japan, effective as of April 1, 2010."合併公告" Notice of Merger (PDF) (in Japanese). Tecmo. 2010-02-25. Retrieved 2011-11-11."吸収分割公告" of Succession (PDF) (in Japanese). Tecmo Koei. 2010-02-25. Retrieved 2011-11-11. Koei Canada, Inc. has since changed its name to Tecmo Koei Canada, Inc. The continued operating loss prompted Kenji Matsubara, the former president and CEO of both Tecmo Koei Holdings and Tecmo Koei Games label to tendered his resignation in November 2010. Yoichi Erikawa - Co-founder of Koei - will take over the four positions vacated by Kenji Matsubara.Thorsen, Tor (2010-11-08). "Tecmo Koei CEO quits as losses mount". Gamespot. Retrieved 2010-11-16. History Tecmo :Main article: Tecmo Tecmo, Inc. (テクモ Tekumo?), formerly known as Tehkan Ltd. (テーカン Tēkan?), was founded by Yoshihito Kakihara on July 31, 1967,"Company Information -History-". Tecmo. Retrieved 2011-11-11. as a supplier of cleaning equipment."Ninja Beach Party". Official Xbox Magazine (11): 52. October 2002. Two years later, in 1969, it started to sell amusement equipment. Tecmo had its headquarters in Kudankita, Chiyoda, Tokyo."会社概要" Information. Tecmo. Archived from the original on 2002-08-08. Retrieved 2010-10-18. "本社 東京都千代田区九段北４丁目１番３４号 03-3222-7645" Tecmo's United States offices were located in Torrance, California."Contact". Tecmo. Retrieved 2010-10-18. "Tecmo, Inc. 21213-B Hawthorne Boulevard Torrance, CA 90503" In March 1981, a U.S. division was inaugurated as U.S. Tehkan, Inc. A month later, on April 1981, Tehkan released in Japan its first arcade video game titled Pleiads (which was distributed in America by Centuri). When it was still called Tehkan, the company also released such classic games as Bomb Jack and Tehkan World Cup. On January 8, 1986, Tehkan officially changed its name to Tecmo. In 1989 Tecmo was named as co-defendant in a lawsuit, when Indianapolis Colts running back Eric Dickerson sued the NFLPA over use of his likeness in the game Tecmo Bowl."Briefs". Chicago Tribune. 1989-06-10. Retrieved 2011-11-11. In 2006, Founder, President and Chairman Yoshihito Kakihara died of interstitial pneumonia."代表取締役会長逝去のお知らせ" of Passing of the Chairman (PDF) (in Japanese). Tecmo. 2006-07-21. Retrieved 2011-11-11. On the 3rd June, 2008 Team Ninja head Tomonobu Itagaki resigned from the company and filed a 145 million yen ($1.3 million) lawsuit for "unpaid completion bonuses" and "emotional distress".Ashcraft, Brian (2008-06-02). "Itagaki Leaving Tecmo, Suing Tecmo". Kotaku. Retrieved 2008-06-17. This was followed by another lawsuit filed on the 16th of June by two plaintiffs on behalf of Tecmo's 300 employees for unpaid wages amounting to ¥8.3 million.Boyes, Emma (2008-06-17). "Report: More staff sue Tecmo". Gamespot UK. Retrieved 2008-06-18. Koei Koei Co., Ltd. (株式会社コーエー Kabushiki gaisha Kōē, formerly 光栄 (Kōei)) was founded in July 1978 by Yoichi Erikawa and Keiko Erikawa. Yoichi was a student at Keio University, and when his family's rural dyestuffs business failed he decided to pursue his interest in programming. The company to this day is located in the Hiyoshi area of Yokohama along with Erikawa's alma mater, and the company's name is simply a spoonerism of the school's. Kō Shibusawa and Eiji Fukuzawa, whose names are supposed to have made up the name of the company, do not really exist and are names used by the company to avoid giving credit to individual contributors, effectively acting as alter-egos for Erikawa.needed The company initially focused on personal computer sales and made-to-order business software. In 1983 it released Nobunaga's Ambition (信長の野望 Nobunaga no Yabō), a historical strategy game set during the Sengoku period of Japanese history. The game went on to receive numerous awards, and Koei produced several more such games set against the backdrop of world history, including Romance of the Three Kingdoms, set during the Three Kingdoms period of Chinese history, and Uncharted Waters (大航海時代 Dai Kōkai Jidai; lit. Great Navigation Era), set in Portugal during the Age of Exploration. In 1988, Koei established a North American subsidiary, Koei Corporation, in California. This subsidiary localized Koei games for export to all territories outside of Japan, as well as producing original games and concepts with the leadership of designer Stieg Hedlund, like Liberty or Death, Celtic Tales: Balor of the Evil Eye, Gemfire and Saiyuki: Journey West. After Hedlund's departure, this subsidiary ceased game development in 1995, focusing instead on localization, sales and marketing. A Canadian subsidiary, Koei Canada, Inc. was established in early 2001, and a European subsidiary, Koei Limited was established in early 2003 in Hertfordshire, United Kingdom. In 2004, a Lithuanian subsidiary was formed."Advantage Lithuania '09" (PDF). Lithuanian Development Agency. p. 7. Retrieved 2011-11-11. Merger and reorganization On August 20, 2008, Tecmo announced the resignation of president Yoshimi Yasuda, to be replaced by current Chairman of the Board Yasuharu Kakihara as of September 1. On August 28 Square Enix announced plans for a friendly takeover of Tecmo by purchasing shares at a 30 percent premium with a total bid of ¥22.3 billion. They gave Tecmo until September 4 to either accept or reject the proposal.Ashcroft, Brian (2008-08-28). "Square Enix Plans To Take Over Tecmo Updated". Kotaku. Retrieved 2011-11-11.Thorsen, Tor (2008-08-29). "Report: Square Enix makes $200M Tecmo bid". GameSpot. Retrieved 2008-08-29. Upon hearing this news on August 31, Kenji Matsubara, President and COO of Koei, called a board meeting for the next day, September 1."Kenji Matsubara Interview". Edge. 2008-10-15. Retrieved 2011-11-11. The board discussed the possibility of a merger with Tecmo, and began discussions with Tecmo that same day. On September 4, 2008 Tecmo officially declined the Square Enix's proposal,Ashcraft, Brian (2008-09-04). "Report: Tecmo Rejects Square Enix's Takeover Offer". Kotaku. Retrieved 2008-09-04. and later that same day announced plans to merge with Koei."Kenji Matsubara Interview". Edge. 2008-10-15. Retrieved 2011-11-11.Thorsen, Tor (2008-09-04). "Tecmo, Koei in merger talks". GameSpot. Retrieved 2008-09-21.Ashcraft, Brian (2008-09-04). "Report: Tecmo And Koei In Talks To Merge". Kotaku. Retrieved 2008-09-04. In November 2008 the companies announced their specific plan of action, to complete the merger on April 1, 2009, forming Tecmo Koei Holdings.Ellison, Blake (2008-11-18). "Tecmo and Koei to Merge in April 2009". Shacknews. Retrieved 2011-11-11. Koei stock was to be exchanged for Tecmo Koei stock at a rate of 1:1, and Tecmo stock exchanged at .9:1, giving Koei shareholders, in total, a three-quarter stake in the new company. Though the combined profits in 2007 were 8.5 million yen, they anticipated that the merged company would net over 16 million yen in the fiscal year ending March 2012.Takenaka, Kiyoshi (2008-11-18). "Japan's Koei to take over Tecmo in $207 mln deal". Reuters. Retrieved 2011-11-11. Effissimo Capital Management Pte, Tecmo's second-largest shareholder at 17.6%, openly opposed the merger.Berardini, Cesar (2008-12-29). "Major Tecmo Shareholder Opposes Koei Merger". TeamXbox. Retrieved 2011-11-11. On January 26, 2009, the shareholders for both Koei and Tecmo reached separate agreements in favor of the merger. Effissimo raised some dissent during the meeting, and implied they may seek to sell their shares.Gantayat, Anoop (2009-01-06). "Koei Tecmo Holdings wins shareholder approval". Andriasang. Retrieved 2011-11-11. Effissimo's director Takashi Kosaka stated “We have not had sufficient information from the company to make a judgment on the merger, such as the feasibility of their plan to raise shareholder value.”Caoili, Eric (2008-12-26). "Major Tecmo Shareholder Opposes Koei Merger". Gamasutra. Retrieved 2011-11-11. On February 12 Kenji Matsubara liquidated KOEI France SAS."Koei France SAS" (in French). Societe.com. Retrieved 2011-11-11. On February 13, Tecmo announced it had received repurchase claim (a request for the company to buy stock back) from a major shareholder, 15.64% of the stock (3,890,700 shares) from a shareholder that stood in opposition to the firm's upcoming merger with Koei. While the requesting shareholder was not mentioned, Reuters stated that it was likely Effissimo.Gantayat, Anoop (2009-02-14). "Tecmo receives repurchase claim from opposing shareholder". Andriasang. Retrieved 2011-11-11. Despite these misgivings, the holding company formed on April 1, 2009 as planned.Ashcroft, Brian (2009-04-01). "Koei Tecmo Reveals Its New Company Logo (Looks Familiar)". Kotaku. Retrieved 2011-11-11. The development divisions of both companies were spun-out into separate subsidiaries, created specifically for the planning and development of software, operating directly under the holding company.Gantayat, Anoop (2009-04-01). "Tecmo Koei Swallows Tecmo and Koei". Andriasang. Retrieved 2011-11-11. Kenji Matsubara became CEO of the new company, and former Tecmo CEO Yasuharu Kakihara became board chairman.Gantayat, Anoop (2011-02-08). "Tecmo Koei Holdings opens shop". Andriasang. Retrieved 2011-11-11. As of May 26, Tecmo Koei had still not reached an agreement with Effissimo, prompting the investment fund to seek mediation with the Tokyo District Court. While Tecmo Koei favored a stock value in the mid-600 yen range, Effissimo was expected to ask for at least 900, in part due to the rejected Square Enix offer of 920 per share."Singapore Investment Fund Asks Tokyo Court To Price Tecmo Stake". infoTECH. 2009-05-26. Retrieved 2011-11-11. On June 23, 2009, Tecmo Koei announced a planned restructure of its international subsidiaries. Tecmo's sole subsidiary, the American Tecmo Inc., and Koei's American Koei Corporation were moved under a newly formed Tecmo Koei America Corporation, itself a direct subsidiary to Tecmo Koei Holdings. Koei's Canadian, European, Korean, and Taiwanese subsidiaries were re-branded Tecmo Koei, and also moved to direct subsidiaries of the holding company, on par with the original Japanese Tecmo and Koei development teams.Gantayat, Anoop (2009-06-23). "Tecmo Koei Plans Overseas Restructure". Andriasang. Retrieved 2011-11-11."Company Info - Techmo Koei Canada". GameDynamo. Retrieved 2011-11-11. The first game published by the new Tecmo Koei Europe was Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2.Ivan, Tom (2009-06-29). "Tecmo Koei Europe Formed". Edge. Retrieved 2011-11-11. In August 2009 Tecmo Koei announced that it was setting up a subsidiary in Hanoi, Vietnam.Ashcroft, Brian (2009-08-05). "Koei Makes Subsidiary In Vietnam". Kotaku. Retrieved 2011-11-11. Later that month the ESA announced that Tecmo Koei was now a member."Crave Entertainment, Koei Corporation and Playlogic Entertainment Join the ESA". Webwire. 2009-04-28. Retrieved 2011-11-11. On April 1, 2010, Koei Singapore was also re-branded as Tecmo Koei."Announcement of Company Name Change" (PDF). Tecmo Koei Singapore. 2009-04-01. Retrieved 2011-11-11. On February 8, 2011, Koei Tecmo announced that the individual developers Tecmo and Koei would be merged into Tecmo Koei Games, though the company will continue to develop under the Tecmo and Koei brands.Gantayat, Anoop (2009-04-01). "Tecmo Koei Swallows Tecmo and Koei". Andriasang. Retrieved 2011-11-11. Subsidiaries Team Ninja Team Ninja (officially Team NINJA) is a video game development studio of Tecmo founded in 1995. It was formerly led by Tomonobu Itagaki and is best known for the Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden series. Omega Force Omega Force (ω-Force) is a video game developer working for Tecmo Koei that is most well known for its Dynasty Warriors series for the PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and Wii. They also developed other Warriors/Musou games such as Samurai Warriors, Warriors Orochi, Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage, and One Piece: Pirate Warriors. Outside of the Warriors games, they have worked on such games as Destrega, WinBack, Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War, Fatal Inertia (as a producer), Saihai no Yukue, Trinity: Souls of Zill O’ll, and Toukiden. Team Tachyon Team Tachyon is a Japanese video game development department of Tecmo Koei founded in 2007. Similar to Team Ninja, the group was formed to develop high-profile games, some of which relate to Tecmo Koei's classic franchises. The company says that they chose the name, "Team Tachyon", because a tachyon is a particle that exceeds the speed of light.Mielke, James (2007-05-11). "Live from Japan: Tecmo's Media Day". 1UP.com. Retrieved 2009-08-07. Key members include Tecmo producers Keisuke Kikuchi (Rygar, Fatal Frame) and Kohei Shibata.Carless, Simon (2009-01-09). "That Tecmo Flavor: Kikuchi And Shibata On Surprising The Audience". Game Set Watch. Retrieved 2009-08-07. So far, Team Tachyon has aided in the development of the 2008 Wii game Rygar: The Battle of Argus,Mielke, James (2007-05-11). "Live from Japan: Tecmo's Media Day". 1UP.com. Retrieved 2009-08-07. has released Undead Knights for the PlayStation Portable, and Quantum Theory for the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360, released in 2010. Ruby Party Ruby Party specializes in games labeled as Neoromance: GxB dating sims, usually with extra side-quests. Out of the three Neoromance series, the best known is Angelique, which has been in production since 1994. Harukanaru Toki no Naka de is a newer Neoromance hit, with many sequels and an anime TV series based on it. The newest game in the series, Kin'iro no Corda, is gaining popularity partially because the manga series it was based on has been recently licensed by Viz for English language publishing, and an anime TV series based on it began airing in October 2006. A sequel was also released on the PlayStation 2 in March 2007."金色のコルダ２" Corda d'Oro 2 (in Japanese). Koei. Retrieved 2011-11-11. International offices *Tecmo Koei Holdings, Inc. **Koei Tecmo Europe, Ltd. **Koei Tecmo Vietnam **Tecmo Koei America Corporation **Tecmo Koei Canada, Inc. **Tecmo Koei Singapore Pte, Ltd. **Tecmo Koei Taiwan Co., Ltd **PT. Tecmo Koei Indonesia (Televisi Anak Spacetoon) (closed and replaced by NET., a subsidiary of Indika Corporation) **Koei Tecmo Net, Inc. **Koei Tecmo Games, Inc. **Koei Tecmo Wave Co., Ltd. Games :List of Tecmo KoeiGames References External links * Tecmo Koei America Corp. (English) * Tecmo Koei Europe Ltd. (English) (French) * Tecmo Koei Canada Inc. (English) * Tecmo Koei Singapore Pte. Ltd. (English) * Tecmo Koei Holdings Co., Ltd. (Japanese) * Koei Taiwan Co., Ltd (traditional Chinese) Category:Company